You Are the Music in Me
You Are the Music in Me is a song featured in A Wedding sung by Jack Harmon and Rachel Berry. It is peformed as one of Jack and Rachel's weekly duets. It was originally performed by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Michelle Grayson) in the Disney Channel Original Movie, High School Musical 2. Context Rachel chooses this song as their weekly duet, which annoys Jack due to his failed auditions with the High School Musical franchise. After bringing in Kitty to sing the opening, Jack finally joins in as he doesn't want to seem like he's leaving Rachel to twist in the wind (though, secretly, he couldn't resist). Lyrics Kitty: Na, na, na, na…Na, na, na, na…Yeah…You are the music in me! You know the words “once upon a time” makes you listen, there’s a reason. Kitty and Rachel: When you dream there’s a chance you’ll find a little laughter or happy ever after. Rachel and Jack: Your harmony to the melody, it’s echoing inside my head. Rachel: A single voice… Jack: …single voice… Rachel: …above the noise… Rachel and Jack: …and like a common thread… Jack: Mmm, you’re pullin’ me! Rachel: When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. Jack: Oh, you are the music in me! Yeah, it’s living in all of us. Rachel: And it’s brought us here because… Rachel and Jack: …because you are the music in me! Na, na, na, na! Jack: Oh! Jack and Rachel: Na, na, na, na! Jack: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Rachel: Na, na, na, na! Rachel and Jack: You are the music in me! Rachel: It’s like I knew you before we met… Jack: …before we met. Rachel: Can’t explain… Jack: Oh-oh! Rachel: …there’s no name for it. Jack: …no name for it! Jack and Rachel: I’m saying words I never said… Jack: …and it was easy… Rachel: …so easy! Jack: …because you see the real me… Rachel: I see… Rachel and Jack: …as I am, you understand and that’s more than I’ve ever known. Rachel: To hear your voice… Jack: …hear your voice… Rachel: …above the noise… Jack: Ohh-ohh! Jack and Rachel: …and know I’m not alone.' Rachel: ''Oh, you’re singing to me! Jack: Ohh yeah! Jack and Rachel: '''''When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong… Jack: Yeah, ohh! Jack and Rachel: …you are the music in me! It’s living in all of us and it’s brought us here because you are the music in me. Together we’re gonna sing… Jack: Yeah! Jack and Rachel: We’ve got the power to sing what we feel… Rachel: …what we feel… Jack: …connected and real… Rachel and Jack: Can’t keep it all inside! Rachel: Ohh! New Directions: Na, na, na, na! Jack: Ohh yeah New Directions: Na, na, na, na! Rachel: Ohh yeah! Jack: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! New Direction: Na, na, na, na, you are the music in me! Jack: …in me! New Directions: Na na na na Rachel: Ohh yeah! New Directions: Na na na na Rachel: Ohh yeah New Directions: Na, na, na, na! You are the music in me! All: When I hear my favorite song… Jack: …favorite song… All: I know that we belong…'' Rachel: ''…we belong… All: '…you are the music in me! It’s living in all of us, it’s brought us here because… Rachel: …here because… All: …you are the music in me! New Directions: Na, na, na, na! Jack and Rachel: Ohh, yeah! New Directions: Na, na, na, na! Rachel: Ohh, yeah! All: Na, na, na, na! You are the music in me! Jack: Yeah! Trivia *The outfits worn by Jack and Rachel when they sing this song are exact replicas of the outfits worn by Efron and Hudgens when they sang the song in the movie. *Soulless Warlock always felt this song was a perfect Jachel song as the second verse perfectly summed up their relationship. Category:Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Duets